


Mabel Pines Saves Christmas!

by TheEvilFairy



Series: Coming Together in Gravity Falls [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Difference, Cameos, Christmas, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon, Sleep Sex, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilFairy/pseuds/TheEvilFairy
Summary: A sequel to Afterparty Pressure. Mabel charges off into the night on an ill-fated holiday mission that ends her and Wendy stranded in a cave on Christmas Eve. It's not how Wendy would have chosen to spend the holiday, but it might give Wendy a chance to sample Mabel's sweetest treats!





	Mabel Pines Saves Christmas!

 

When Mabel Pines set out from the Mystery Shack on Christmas Eve, it was with a grin and a soul that was filled to the brim with Christmas Spirit. Her loyal pig Waddles was pulling her sled through the snow, wearing a headband adorned with plush reindeer antlers. Mabel herself sat on the sled, along with several bags filled with small, heartfelt gifts and tons of yummy Christmas goodies. The full moonlight shone down through the pine boughs and sparkled on the snow like fairy kisses, guiding Mabel to her goal.

The impulsive little brunette’s blood was still boiling when she remembered Soos and Dipper telling her that Wendy wasn’t going to be there for Christmas. And why? Because her crazy lumberjack family dragged her off to the woods for apocalypse training! They had the apocalypse last summer, and Wendy was AWESOME in it! Why would she need more training? Why couldn’t she just spend the holidays with her friends?

Well, obviously that pop-tart cat wouldn’t fly, so Mabel had immediately gone to work. Before her family had time to realize what she’d done she’d loaded up her sled with all the makings of a good Christmas. Then she just waited for an opportunity, and she didn’t have to wait long. It was a crowded shack, with the Pines and their friends, but they all were occupied. Her parents were deep in conversation with Grunkle Stan and Ford about their adventures, Soos and Melody were out on the front porch, and the second she had a chance Pacifica was pulling Dipper upstairs with a sprig of mistletoe and a hungry look. That was all the chance Mabel needed to make her getaway!

So she set out into the woods towards Corduroy territory. With Waddles leading the team, she had no doubt she’d make it in record time. Besides, she had more Christmas spirit and conviction in her mission than any reindeer, magic snowman, Ghost of Christmas Whenever or Grinch (you know, a good Grinch. After he gets de-Grinchified) ever did!

That, however, had been some time ago. A bitter wind had sprung up, driving dark, heavy clouds over the sky and obscuring the bright moonlight. Fresh snow had started to fall, at first just a few fat, slow flakes, but it quickly turned into a hissing storm that Mabel found entirely unhelpful in terms of finding her way through the woods. It was way too cold for Waddles to pull the sled, so now he was curled up in Mabel’s thick down parka next to a thermos of hot cocoa while Mabel forged ahead.

It was more thematically appropriate anyway. The sweater Mabel was wearing under the parka had a grinning cartoon reindeer, complete with an electronic nose that glowed red and green. What more did a girl need to find her way through the cold night? The light even provided a little bit of extra warmth against Mabel’s chest, which was good, since it was starting to get more than a little chilly, even with the sweater.

“Okay…” Mabel slowed to a stop and peered through the snow, lit up by the little flashing light. “Still pretty sure this is the way…not as sure as I was thirty minutes ago, but pretty sure. Right, navigator?” Mabel glanced back at the sled, and Waddles gave her a sleepy grunt. “Yeah! Here we go!” Mabel hoisted the sled’s leads on her shoulders, took two marching steps forward, and fell flat on her face.

“Maybe…just rest for a second.” Mabel mumbled, awkwardly clambering to her feet and tugging the sled around the side of a huge old pine tree so the wind wasn’t blasting her in the face anymore. The snow just kept coming down harder and harder…she got back in the sled and in her parka, leaving it open so she could snuggle Waddles into it as well. His pudgy pink body was a welcome source of warmth, but Mabel kept shivering anyway. “J-just g-gotta let the s-s-snow die d-down a b-bit,” she told the pig, looking out at the woods. Outside of the feeble little light cast by her sweater, she couldn’t see anything.

The light, slowly shifting from red to green against the almost opaque curtain of snow was mesmerizing, and Mabel found that if she just concentrated on the light and hugged Waddles close, the biting cold began to fade to a tolerable numbness. Slipping deeper and deeper into a fugue state, she didn’t even notice as a voice seemed to be calling her name, just a whisper over the wind and snow howling through the pines. “… _mabel…maaaaable!_ ”

“MABEL!” The young girl nearly jumped out of her skin and squealed as Wendy suddenly burst through the snow in front of her. The redhead was wearing a scarf over her face, and a coat so thick it made her look like a football on top of a pair of blue jeans. There was a heavy duty spotlight in her hand, but Mabel had been so out of it she hadn’t seen it. “Jeez, it is you!” Wendy grabbed her by the shoulders, and all the snow that Mabel had allowed to collect on her fell off. “Man, I’m glad you were wearing that glowing sweater! Are you alright?”

Mabel gave Wendy a very shaky, frozen grin. “M..muh…muh…Merry! Cuh-cuh-Chrissss…muh-muhs!”

Wendy pulled the scarf down and looked at Mabel, her mouth hanging open in amazement. “Okay, seriously? I didn’t think there was any way Dipper had that right. You’re out here because you wanted to bring me Christmas?”

Mabel tried to answer in the affirmative, but her voice had been lowered to a wordless squeak, so she just nodded. Wendy started laughing, holding a gloved hand to her forehead as she slumped against the tree Mabel had used to hide from the wind. “You’re _crazy_ , Mabel!” the skinny redhead exclaimed. “Hundred and ten percent, balls to the wall cuckoo clock _nuts!_ ” Wendy fished a bulky walkie-talkie from her coat. “Hey, Dad?” Manly Dan’s rumbly voice mumbled out. “Yeah, yeah. I found her. She’s okay, but we’ve gotta get out of the storm, now. It’s getting worse. I’m gonna take her to the shelter in 2-A.” Her dad’s voice sounded out again. Mabel still couldn’t make out what he was saying, but he sounded disappointed. “Yeah, it’s a bummer. But no way we’re making it all the way back in this. We’ll shovel our way out to the trail tomorrow. Meet us with the plow by about noon? Great. Love you too Dad. See you soon!”

Wendy put the walkie-talkie away and then slipped the coat off, showing the much lighter jacket she had on underneath. She slipped the heavy coat over Mabel and Waddles and put her hands on Mabel’s shoulders with a confident smile. “We’re gonna head off now, kay? I promise, you’ll be warm soon!” Mabel still couldn’t find the strength to speak over her shivering, so she just nodded to show she understood.

With that, Wendy grabbed the leads of the sled and set out into the blizzard. Mabel was absolutely floored when she realized how much the tree had been shielding them from the worst of the wind. The hissing snow felt like it was cutting her cheeks, and when she opened her mouth to gasp, she actually felt the spit on her braces freeze! She buried her face under Wendy’s heavy jacket, hugged her dozing pig closer, and tried to remember what being warm even felt like.

It seemed like it took _forever_ but finally, Wendy pulled the sled and its two occupants to a rocky outcropping that cut out a good amount of the wind. Through frosted eyelashes and dulling awareness, Mabel saw that behind the rock was a cave opening that had been sealed up with bricks and mortar and a heavy steel door. “Oh…you got the keys in there,” Wendy said, reaching into the jacket for the lining pocket and accidentally groping Mabel’s chest a few times in the process. At this point, Mabel was too frozen for embarrassment to really register.

Once they were inside, Mabel could have almost cried with relief. Even though it was icy cold inside the dark cave, the lack of snow and wind made the pitch-black space feel like Heaven. In a moment, Wendy had lit a propane lantern that filled the space with a warm glow. There was a rough fireplace with a natural fissure for a chimney, with dusty firewood lying in a pile beside it. Metal racks with plastic bins were up against the walls, presumably full of supplies. In the center of the room, on the floor, was a big, thick fur rug.

Wendy easily lifted Mabel from the sled and placed her in the middle of that rug, going into one of the plastic bins for a big, warm comforter to throw over her. Mabel reflexively curled up, but there was an icy core in the middle of her body that just couldn’t seem to get warm. Waddles, meanwhile, clambered off the sled on his own and promptly went to sleep at Mabel’s feet while Wendy began to build a fire.

“Phew!” Wendy straightened up as the fireplace began to roar to life, dispelling the chill in the air. She wiped her brow. “I never get how it can be so cold and I still get so sweaty,” she muttered, peeling off her lighter jacket, the sweater she had beneath that and the flannel shirt beneath that. “Stupid puberty.” As she started to lift her white tank top over her head she paused and glanced over at Mabel. “Hey, it’s just us…you don’t mind if I air out the twins, right?”

“The…twins?” Mabel asked, her voice still awfully shaky as she looked up at Wendy from her cocoon.

“Oh, right…guess that might be kind of a weird thing to call them for you. My boobs.” Wendy said by way of explanation as she peeled off the tank top to reveal the simple white athletic bra she had on underneath..

“Oh!” Mabel’s cheeks turned a bit pink, but she shook her head. “No, go ahead and air out…the twins.” She actually managed a little giggle at that.

“Sweet, thanks.” Without a moment’s hesitation, Wendy pulled off the bra and let her small, perky breasts bounce free. Mabel’s tired eyes were drawn to them, and since Wendy didn’t seem to mind, Mabel studied the soft, round mounds. They were so pale, like porcelain, which made the light dusting of bright red freckles stand out even more. Her areolas were pearl pink, puffy little pillows, with her stiff little nipples, a slightly darker shade of pink, nestled in their center.

Wendy kicked off her boots as she walked, so when she sat down on the fur rug next to Mabel all she had on was her brown bomber hat, socks and her tight blue jeans. She dropped onto her butt, one hand over her one lifted knee. “So…” she began, looking at the fire. “Gotta ask…what the hell, Mabel? Seriously. What the hell?”

Maybe she was finally starting to warm up, but the question actually cut through Mabel’s exhausted fugue enough to make her feel both embarrassment for her predicament as well as the righteous indignation that make her march out into the snow in the first place. “Well…I mean, it just STINKS that you don’t have Christmas!”

Wendy blinked and turned her head towards Mabel quizzically. “Wait…I don’t have Christmas? Who says?”

“Dipper! He said you said that your Dad drags you off to the woods for some kind of crazy apocalypse training instead of Christmas every year!”

Wendy placed her hands on the ground behind her and started to laugh, making her naked breasts jiggle slightly in a way that Mabel found it impossible not to look at. “Oh jeez, I did say that, huh? Wellllll…guess I never had stockings or a Christmas tree with lights and decorations…or normal presents or whatever. But we make a big ol’ bonfire out in the woods on Christmas Eve, we roast sweet potatoes and all kinds of stuff, dad always gets us a deer…”

“Aww, a Christmas deer! That’s so cute!” Mabel interjected, quite charmed by the idea of a pet deer for Christmas.

“Uhhh…yeah. Totally cute…” Wendy quickly agreed, looking around shiftily. “And then, you know, we sing songs and drink cider and stuff all night long. Dad even lets me drink the hard stuff. It’s actually a lot of fun.” The redhead gave a wistful little chuckle as she looked into the fire. “Lotta fun…”

Horrible understanding began to dawn on Mabel as she looked at the expression on Wendy’s face, and she felt her little heart start to break. “Oh no…” she whispered, covering her mouth with her sweater-covered hands. “I thought I was giving you Christmas…but now you’re spending Christmas in a dark, smelly old cave instead of having fun with your family!” Tears began to well up in Mabel’s eyes. “Oh Wendy, I’m so sorry! I’m so, so _stupid_!”

“Kinda, yeah,” Wendy said, leaning over to give Mabel a playful cuff on the shoulder through the thick blanket. “But not really. You’re not _dumb,_ Mabel, you just don’t think sometimes. And yeah, I do kinda wish I was back with my dad and my brothers, and no, this isn’t what I wanted to be doing on Christmas Eve,” Wendy’s voice was rising, and she turned, crossing her legs and looking at Mabel with an increasingly angry expression. Her hands shot out and grabbed Mabel by both shoulders before the smaller girl had a chance to cringe back.

“But the _only_ thing I’m really upset about is that you could have _died_ out there, Mabel! You. Could. Have. _Died!_ ” Wendy gave her a little shake to emphasize each word. “They’ve been saying this was the night the mother of all blizzards was going to roll in for days now, and you just marched out into it! You scared the _hell_ out of _everyone! God!_ ” Wendy’s hands tightened to the point that it was almost painful, even through the comforter, and Mabel could only look back, wide-eyed, as she saw all the anger, fear and relief all mixed up in Wendy’s expression. “If it wasn’t for that sweater, I never would’ve seen you, Mabel! I’d have walked right by you, and _nobody_ would’ve found you or Waddles till the snow melted!”

Realizing for the first time exactly how badly her stunt had gone, Mabel lowered her eyes. And then she realized that she was looking right at Wendy’s bare, freckled chest, the skin reddened and flushed with emotion and the nipple standing firm and erect, and with a blush Mabel quickly turned her head to the side. “I…I…sorry…” she murmured sadly, lost for anything else to say.

To her surprise Mabel found the side of her face crushed to the same breasts she’d been trying to avoid staring at as Wendy pulled her in for a tight, fervent hug. “Just don’t do it again!” Wendy said with an explosive sigh. “I’m just _super_ glad you’re okay!” Wendy’s grip loosened a bit, and Mabel wondered if she didn’t realize how…awkward…the hug was, because she quickly released the younger girl, stood and pulled her tank top back on.

The silence dragged out much longer than Mabel liked silence dragging out, ever, so she cleared her throat and offered, “Nice, um, cave you guys have out here, anyway.”

“Uh, yeah. It was an old bear den till Dad cleared it out. We all helped make it into a shelter.” Wendy’s face was still pretty flushed, Mabel couldn’t help but notice.

“What happened to the bear?” Mabel asked absently, just trying to keep the topic of her near-death out in the snow out of the conversation.

“Heh…you’re sitting on him,” Wendy said with a rather wicked smirk, and Mabel started, her hand running over the thick…dark brown…fur…

“Oh…that’s gross…” Mabel _wanted_ to bounce up in disgust, but suddenly a wave of sleepiness hit her like a truck, and all she could do was yawn. “Wow…”

“Yeah, finally warming up after almost freezing to death’ll take it out of you,” Wendy said sardonically. “Check out Waddles,” she said nodding to where the pig was still quietly snoring and snorting on the edge of the comforter near the fire.

Mabel shifted around in the comforter until she was laying on her back with her head resting on a balled-up lump of the huge blanket. “Wendy,” she murmured sleepily.

“Yeah?”

“I didn’t want to scare everyone…I didn’t want to ruin your night…I just wanted you to have a Merry Christmas…”

“Hey, if I gotta be stuck in a cave on Christmas Eve, you’re like on my top five list of who I’d want it to be with, seriously.”

Mabel smiled a little. “That’s nice…” she murmured almost inaudibly before falling into a deep, deep exhausted sleep.

\--------------------------------------

Wendy looked at Mabel’s sleeping face poking out from the next of the comforter for a few minutes, then went to tend the fire. She was feeling pretty wrung out herself, but she didn’t really feel like sleeping. The redhead was still feeling almost giddy with relief at having found Mabel in the middle of the blizzard still howling outside. It was a…dangerous mood to be in.

When she’d hugged Mabel, she was so, so close to…well, there were a lot of things she’d thought about doing to Mabel, or trying to get Mabel to do to her. And with her emotions running so high…and with her topless (she’d really just done that because she felt hot and sweaty, honest!) it would have been really, really easy to try and force the issue. And she’d already crossed the ‘forcing’ line with a certain rich little blonde last summer. Oh yes, Wendy knew very well what she was capable of when she really lost control, and she definitely did not want to inflict that on Mabel.

Still…as Wendy turned a log with the poker with one hand, her other came up to run a thumb across her stiff nipple through the tank top. Pressing Mabel’s face against her boobs, even in the heat of the moment like that…it felt really, really nice. Wendy peeled the tank top off again and took her hat off, running both hands through her long, red hair. Struck with a sudden, wicked impulse, she pulled down her jeans and the sky blue panties beneath, leaving her nude except for her socks. In the same room as a deeply asleep Mabel.

“This is dumb, Corduroy,” Wendy whispered to herself, running her hands over her breasts, down her hips and then over her inner thighs, just missing the clean-shaven mound between her legs. “Super, super dumb. Way too dangerous.”

She retreated behind the shelves, mostly out of sight if the tween girl should wake up. “Mabel,” she called softly. “Mabel. Mabel!” Her voice rose each time, but there was absolutely no response from the softly snoring girl. She really was out like a light, no surprise. Shaking with naughty anticipation, she walked over to Mabel, standing with her feet on either side of Mabel’s head, facing her.

Carefully, slowly, Wendy sank to her knees. And then she began inching them further and further apart, until they were spread so wide, her sex was mere inches from Mabel’s sleeping face…so close that Wendy could feel the other girl’s warm breath against her sex. “ _Ohhhmm_ …” Wendy literally bit back a moan by bringing her curled index finger to her mouth and clenching her teeth down on it. Her other hand began lightly diddling her slit, her hips moving outward in time to Mabel’s breathing.

Wendy’s eyes traveled up and down the shape of Mabel’s body until they caught on the sight of her feet, in snug green socks decorated with gingerbread men, poking out from the cuffs of the blue jeans she was wearing. In a way, Wendy was gratified to see that at least Mabel had enough common sense not to try trekking through the snow in a skirt, but in another way… “Mabel, you bad girl,” she breathed, an evil smile on her face. “Bad, bad girl…I don’t like it when you wear pants. How can I see your panties if you’re wearing pants?”

Moving carefully so as not to pull Mabel’s lovely brown hair that was spread all around her head, Wendy got back up and crawled like a cat around Mabel’s sleeping form, carefully tugging at the comforter as she went. The little girl still didn’t stir in the slightest, not even when Wendy finally managed to pull the heavy blanket to the side, leaving Mabel’s body open to the air, and Wendy’s eyes…and her hands.

“I looked at your panties all the time last summer, you know,” Wendy whispered, her hands shaking wildly as she brought them to the button of Mabel’s pants, her eyes fixed on Mabel’s adorable face looking for any sign that she was started to stir. “All the frickin’ time…do you even realize how much you flash them at everyone, running and jumping and dancing around the way you do? Probably not…you probably don’t have any idea what a little tease you are…” Wendy let out a satisfied little sigh as she finally managed to undo the button and began to slowly pull the zipper down. “And that just drives me like, _completely_ crazy!”

Slowly and carefully Wendy wriggled the sturdy jeans down the skinny, almost nonexistent curve of Mabel’s hips. She licked her top row of teeth and get out a soft, eager chuckle as she saw Mabel’s panties had the same green color and gingerbread man pattern as her socks. When she finally slipped the pants completely off of Mabel’s slender, bare legs, Wendy forced herself to fold them carefully and lay them to the side. Even at this point, she might be able to cover her own nakedness with the comforter and convince Mabel she was just trying to get her undressed for bed.

But now it was time to really pass the point of no return. “So yeah…” Wendy said in a barely audible, trembling whisper as she lightly, so lightly, slid just the tips of her index fingers into the waistband of Mabel’s festive undergarment. “Saw your panties like, a billion times.” Her heart was in her throat as she slowly, slowly, slowly began to pull down, ready to bolt if Mabel made even the slightest move. “But never…saw…” The panties were over the miniscule swell of Mabel’s prepubescent hips, and they slide down so much easier now. Wendy paused just before the big, final reveal. “I never saw…your _pussy_ …”

The redhead held her breath as she crossed the final line and slid the little scrap of fabric down to reveal Mabel’s hairless, smooth and perfect sex. The lips were just a little puffy, and still closed so tight. A little drip of drool actually escaped the corner of Wendy’s lips as the forbidden fruit was revealed to her sight in the warm firelight. “Ohhhh, my god Mabel…oh my God, it’s so _pretty_. So cute. You’ve got the cutest little pussy I’ve ever seen!”

Wendy crawled forward on her hands and knees…well, one hand and both knees, since her right hand was already working between her legs, her fingers stroking up and down her own soaking wet mound. She lowered herself down on one elbow, holding her face just inches away from the slumbering girl’s most private part. “Not so private now, is it?” Wendy murmured, reveling in just how dirty and wrong this invasion felt. She lowered her head just a bit, and she could swear she could feel the heat from Mabel’s skin against her face. She took a deep breath through her nose, and the dark, sweet, musky scent made her already pounding heart start thundering in her ears.

The freckled girl’s fingers slid between her lips and found her clit and began running against it seriously. Juices were running down her naked thighs, chilling them in the air of the cave. Unable to help herself, knowing that if Mabel woke now there’d be no way back, Wendy went down even further and caressed her mouth against Mabel’s velvety soft labia. When there was no response, she did it again, and then again, her hips rolling in mindless ecstasy with each kiss. Was it just a trick of the firelight, or was Mabel’s pussy turning pinker? Was that just a hint of wetness glistening between her folds?

Wendy laid a kiss directly on the spot on Mabel’s sex where her clit would poke out, and even dared to part her lips and let her tongue brush against the slit, tasting just a hint of nectar. Wendy burned to do more, wanted to just open her mouth and engulf the tender, delicious flesh, wanted to lose all control and devour the little girl’s cunt…but she didn’t dare. Even as exhausted as Mabel was, that would _definitely_ wake her up. So she just continued fingering herself, laying gentle little kisses all over the delectable little flower, letting her nose and her mind fill with the intoxicating scent.

And when she came, she froze, her breath held tight to keep her from crying out. Her hips twitched so hard and so fast against her hand they were almost vibrating. Her eyes clenched tight as spasm after wonderful spasm silently wracked her slender teenaged body. “Oh _fuck_ yes, Mabel,” she finally let out in a long, quiet sigh as her muscles began to relax. “Mmmmm…so, so good…and soooo bad.” Before she rose, she let herself be bad one last time and run her finger, soaked with her own juices, against Mabel’s mouth, watching the pussy honey glisten on the girl’s lips.

Her knees were still shaking as she rose and found some tissues to wipe herself down. When she was finished, she put her panties back on, but decided against anything else she she found another comforter and a couple of pillows for the both of them. She carefully pulled Mabel’s panties back into place, laid her head on the pillow, and pulled the comforter back over her senseless body. Wendy figured that would be enough for Mabel to think that Wendy had just removed her pants to make her more comfortable.

Wendy wrapped herself in her own blanket, feeling…sated. But not satisfied. There was more, much _much_ more she wanted to do with the spirited little brunette. But she’d already done more than she should have dared. And that would have to be enough. “That’s enough…” she muttered to herself, and she fell into a fitful doze, lulled by Mabel’s soft snores, and the crackling of the fire.

\--------------------------------------

Hours later, the howling wind had died down, though the snow continued to fall with stubborn enthusiasm. The two girls in the cave were oblivious to that fact, of course, as well as to the fact that at some point in the night Mabel had sleepily snuggled up against Wendy, and the older girl had unconsciously slid her arm around Mabel’s waist, with her hand resting limply on Mabel’s panty-clad rear.

Suddenly, the fire, which had been dying slowly, roared to a new life, only to die down to faint embers. A wisp of dark smoke escaped the flames, growing larger, and larger, and larger until it was huge spectral shape looming in the cave over the girls, with what appeared to be a large set of antlers. A red light clicked on in the center of its head, casting a crimson spotlight down on them. “ _MORTALS, IGNORE ME! I MEAN, HEED ME!_ ” Both girls jerked into sudden wakefulness by the sound of a horribly loud, penetrating voice seeming to come from a gigantic tinny speaker.

“What in the hell…?” Wendy grated out, covering her ears and squinting up at the twelve foot tall apparition. It possessed a ghostly tail, wore a red cloak trimmed in white, with a golden helmet and the red light that seemed to be an eye…maybe a nose, given the rest of the outfit? There were black metallic stumps jutting from the sides of the helmet, and some fake deer antlers had obviously been duct-taped to them. The voice appeared to indeed be emanating from a speaker set in the center of the thing’s chest.

“It’s like Dipper’s singing voice cranked up to a thousand!” Mabel exclaimed, also covering her ears and cringing against Wendy’s naked torso.

“ _HEAR MY WORDS! I AM THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS JUDGEMENT! ONCE I WAS A MIGHTY INQUISITOR SENT TO THIS PLANET FROM A DISTANT STAR. BUT ON MEETING MY DEATH ON THIS PRIMITIVE WORLD I FOUND VERY FEW JOB OPPORTUNITIES IN YOUR AFTERLIFE!”_

“How do we make it go away?” Mabel almost sobbed.

“What do you want?!” Wendy demanded.

“SILENCE! YOU, MABEL PINES! I HAVE COME TO SHOW YOU HOW YOUR RASH ACTIONS HAVE AFFECTED THE CHRISTMASES OF THOSE YOU LOVE BEST!”

“Jeez, more like the Ghost of Judgemental Christmas,” Mabel huffed. “Hey, Rudolph the Shrieking Robot Voice,” she called up to the Ghost, “I already got that lesson before I went to bed!”

“Yeah man, we got this,” Wendy quickly agreed. “Lesson learned, hundred percent. You can _go_ now.”

“ _SILENCE! WATCH CAREFULLY MABEL, AS YOU SEE THE CHRISTMAS YOU DENIED THE UNCLAD GIRL NEAREST TO YOU, BOTH IN EMOTIONAL AND PHYSICAL PROXIMITY!”_ The red eye rotated to yellow, and a holographic projection formed in the air. It was a gathering just as Wendy had describer earlier, with the Corduroy family gathered around a roaring bonfire, laughing, singing, eating cuts from a massive roast. Wendy and her father were both holding big, foaming mugs and the flush on her freckled face indicated a bit of Yuletide intoxication. All in all, it looked like a blast.

“Hey, where’s the Christmas deer?” Mabel tilted her head. Wendy glanced at the roast on the fire, bit the corner of her lip, and quickly looked away when Mabel turned towards her.

“Uhh…must be off-camera, eating some hay…”

“ _SILENCE!_ ” Both girls winced.

“Oh, my God dude, practice what you preach!” Wendy snapped.

“NOW MABEL, YOU WILL SEE HOW YOUR FRIEND SPENT HER CHRISTMAS EVE, ALONE, WATCHING OVER YOU AFTER SAVING YOU FROM YOUR IMPRUDENT CHOICES!”

Wendy felt the blood drain from her face as her stomach sank like a rock. The eye switched over to green, and a new image began to appear. “ _Wait!_ ” she shouted, panicking. She rose up and tried to grab at the ghost, block the picture, anything, but instead she just stumbled forward, passing right through the Ghost’s intangible form and falling forward. Her blood turning to ice, she lay on the stone floor, her butt sticking up in the air, curling her hands into fists of impotent frustration as she heard Mabel’s shocked gasp behind her.

After just a few moments, there was a loud click and the green light faded. “ _OH WOW, THIS IS SUPER AWKWARD. I AM GOING TO GO NOW. I’LL JUST LET MYSELF OUT. UMM…_ _ **IGNORE ME!**_ ” The Ghost’s light went out, there was a whooshing all around Wendy’s head at it vanished up the fireplace, and then the fire grew back to its former size.

It was a little low, though, so Wendy got up on her knees, put another split log on and used the poker to extremely carefully push it into place, as the growing fire warmed her bare chest, studiously not looking back behind her. Her mind was running in a desperate, frantic circle the whole time, trying to figure out how to get out of this. She’d done worse…much worse, actually…to Pacifica last summer, but they’d eventually come to an understanding involving Wendy getting blackmailed into a future threesome with the blonde and Dipper, which had never materialized in the wake of how crazy everything got with Weirdmageddon and all.

But Wendy really didn’t think there was anything Mabel wanted from her that was going to convince her to just forget about this. About all Wendy could do was just come clean and absolutely beg for forgiveness.

“So, yikes…” Mabel said from behind Wendy’s back, startling the redhead so much she dropped the poker with a clang. “Guess that explains why I feel a little sticky…um…down there, huh?” There was a tone of forced humor in Mabel’s voice.

Still not looking behind her, Wendy forced a little chuckle and rubbed the back of her neck. “Yeah, guess so…” She closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath. “Mabel, I…”

“You looked _crazy_ ,” Mabel said before Wendy could start. There was a dazed little bit of wonder in Mabel’s voice. “Like, desperate crazy. It was kinda scary. You’ve been…thinking about doing that for a long time, huh?”

Wendy let out the breath she was holding and let her shoulders sink. Even though it was hilariously pointless now, especially since she still wasn’t facing the younger girl, she hugged her arms over she chest, suddenly feeling a little _too_ naked. “Yeah,” she said, quite honestly, sitting up with her knees drawn to her chest as well. The floor was cold against her panty-clad ass, but she still didn’t want to go back to the fur. “Pretty much since we first met, really. And it’s just gotten stronger and stronger since.”

“Jeez…glad Dipper never knew _that._ You…ever feel like that about another girl before?” Mabel kept surprising Wendy with her reaction to all this. For the first time, Wendy dared a glance back over her shoulder. Mabel was sitting there behind her looking very adorable…and to Wendy, very, very alluring. Her bare legs with the festive socks were splayed out in front of her, and she was leaning forward with her arms straight and her palms against the ground. This made her sweater bunch up rather cutely over her arms and down her waist, hiding her panties but leaving quite a bit of bare neck and shoulder visible. The expression on her face did seem a little shell-shocked, but there was real curiosity there as well.

Wendy looked back into the fire. “Are you really not mad or scared or just freaked the hell right out?”

“I could never really be scared of you, Wendy. And I don’t think I’m mad, either. I guess I’m kinda freaked out, but I’m definitely not freaked the _hell_ out,” Mabel said, and Wendy could almost hear the shrug.

“Heh…never heard you swear before.”

“Heh…never been molested in my sleep before, either.”

“That _you_ know of,” Wendy replied glibly, caught up for just a moment in the banter. But she instantly regretted it. “Eeesh, no, wait, I didn’t mean you had been…I’m just…guhhh!” Wendy konked her forehead with the heel of her hand. “God, I’m such an idiot.”

“Join the club, I guess? I dunno. But you didn’t answer my question.”

Wendy let out a little snort of laughter and shook her head. “Mabel, you’re too much sometimes.” She glanced back again and saw the little brunette was looking at her expectantly. “Yeah, okay? I…I like little girls. I usually only let it loose when I’ve had a drink or two…I was always afraid that if I had half a chance I wouldn’t be able to stay outta _your_ pants, though. And I guess I was right.”

“You know, nothing I’ve seen about people who like little girls had them be anything like you, Wendy.”

Now it was Wendy’s turn to shrug. “Tambry and me used to do stuff a lot, when we were little. If you think a little girl’s sexy back then, why wouldn’t you think one was sexy now?” She paused, mulling over whether she wanted to say more. “It’s not just that, though.”

Mabel didn’t say anything, so Wendy continued, “I…I _loved_ doing it when I was a kid. I’ve never been able to stop thinking about how good it all felt when I was little.” She brought her arms down from around her chest and smoothed them over her thighs. “I’d give _anything_ to be a kid again…and I don’t mean because of stuff like more responsibility or any of that…I just miss the body I used to have. When I didn’t have hair growing in places, when I didn’t worry about pimples, when my pussy was so soft and smooth…when my whole body was like that. I don’t know why I feel that way, but I do. I don’t even like having boobs that much.”

She turned to fully face Mabel for the first time, who was looking at her with a sort of sad, questioning expression, her head tilted. To her own surprise, Wendy felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She’d never told anyone about this before, but after getting caught like this, she really wanted Mabel to understand why. “So I guess, part of the reason I like little girls is that I’m a little jealous that they have what I wish I still did. And maybe that’s why I wanted you so much, Mabel…you’re like everything I miss about being a kid in one awesome package.”

Mabel blushed a little at that, but she still looked sad. “Wow Wendy, I never knew you felt like that.”

Wendy quirked the side of her mouth up, shrugged and let her gaze wander off to the side. “Nobody does. Not even Tambry, and she knows all about my taste for sugar and spice. I kinda hoped, with all the craziness, you and Dipper might have found something that could, y’know, change me, but I think the only thing we ever found was your trap bubble. So I guess it’s just a stupid, impossible wish.”

The redhead couldn’t see with her hand turned away, but Mabel’s eyes suddenly widened for a moment, as if she’d remembered something. But Wendy turned back when Mabel said, “I know all about stupid, impossible wishes. I have a ton of them, all the time, and I always believe they can come true!”

Wendy actually did smile a little at that, for real. Mabel’s undying enthusiasm was one of the things she found so…attractive about her. But then Mabel bit her lower lip, her braces shining in the firelight. “But you know what’s one wish I’ve been having a _lot_ lately?”

“Umm…what?” Wendy replied, trying to keep her eyes on Mabel’s cute face and not be distracted by her coltish bare legs.

“I think…I mean, sorry, but I think puberty’s really kinda creeping up on me,” Mabel said, her face turning pinker and pinker as she talked. “I mean, I figured out how to, um, make myself feel good a _long_ time ago, but these last few months I’ve been petting my kitty so much I can beat Dipper at arm wrestling now.” She giggled at that, but her face had practically turned crimson and she was twisting her shoulders back and forth self-consciously.

Wendy felt the familiar tingling ache between her legs, and her puffy nipples began to stiffen again. She held her breath, waiting for Mabel to finish, afraid to break the spell.

“One thing I think of a LOT is…well…I…I’ve seen…and read…” With an absolutely adorable sound of embarrassed frustration, Mabel pulled her sweater up over her head, going to, as Dipper had once explained it to Wendy, ‘Sweater Town.’ Of course, at the moment Mabel’s departure to Sweater Town left her midriff…and panties…plainly visible to Wendy’s hungry eyes again.

“I know it feels really super extra good…if you get licked.” Mabel’s slightly muffled voice finally said. “I’ve really been wondering what that feels like. And…and it just happened…and I was asleep, so I didn’t even feel it!”

Wendy let out her breath in a shuddering sigh and crawled on her hands and knees back onto the thick fur rug, and then into the nest of the two big, fluffy comforters. She sank down on her knees beside Mabel’s feet. “Well, maybe you couldn’t see, but I didn’t actually do any licking. I just kissed it some.” She lowered her voice to a near-whisper. “No matter how fast asleep you were, actually licking would have felt so good you _totally_ would have woken up.”

Mabel made a tiny little sound in the back of her throat, and Wendy felt her heart start to pound as she saw how her words made Mabel’s toes curl up in her socks. “I wish I…” Mabel whispered, her voice so low that Wendy had to lean in close to barley catch the words.

“What do you wish, Mabel? You can tell me.” Wendy placed a hand on the brunette girl’s thigh, and felt that Mabel was trembling.

“I wish I knew what that felt like.” Mabel sighed the words in a barely audible breath, and Wendy could feel the other girl’s muscles tense as she let the words go.

Wendy shifted position and took the hand that had been on Mabel’s thigh and used it to push the girl back down against the blankets. Laying on her side, she brought her mouth to more or less where Mabel’s ear was under the sweater. “Oh, that’s a wish that’s getting granted, dude,” she murmured in Mabel’s ear. Mabel didn’t say anything, but her breath was coming ragged pants, her skinny chest moving fast underneath the covering of the sweater.

There was nothing that Wendy wanted to do more than tear Mabel’s panties off and smother her pussy with her mouth, exactly what she’d forced herself to resist earlier that night. But as the redheaded teen inched her way down Mabel’s legs, she could feel the repressed shaking at the little girl forced herself to lie still and limp. Knowing Mabel, it was probably mostly from excitement, but the last thing Wendy wanted to do was overwhelm the younger girl and make her bolt.

So she slowly, almost lovingly, began tugging Mabel’s festive panties down once again. “Matching socks and panties. Awesome choice,” Wendy said softly, and Mabel gasped and squeaked, her hips beginning to twitch. “Would’ve been a bummer if you didn’t get a chance to show anyone.”

Mabel let out a breathless little giggle. “Oh yeah, guess you’re right…oh!” Wendy saw Mabel’s fingers grip the comforter tightly as Wendy slid the undergarment down far enough to see Mabel’s precious little ‘kitty’ as she put it. To her rather pleasant surprise, she found that the fabric of Mabel’s panties clung rather damply to her mound before slipping off. It was definitely a bit different than before…the lips looked more swollen and puffy and pink. There was a definite sheen of wetness all over that almost seemed to sparkle in the firelight. And peeking out from inside was the tiny little fleshy button of Mabel’s clit, coming out to play for the first time that evening. Wendy was suddenly glad that she hadn’t teased Mabel’s pussy enough to make her clit show earlier…there was no way she’d have been able to resist doing…

 _This!_ Mabel’s panties were only halfway down her thighs, but Wendy darted her head forward and laid a wet kiss right on the ultra-sensitive little nubbin, just closing her lips around it softly. Mabel’s body jerked like she’d been shocked. Her legs flew open so hard that Wendy could hear the elastic strain, and one hand came up to Wendy’s head to grab loosely by her long hair. The only sound Mabel made was an eager little high-pitched moan. “ _Ahh!_ ”

Wendy chuckled and gave both Mabel’s thighs a soft kiss as she finished pulled down Mabel’s panties, leaving them dangling around one ankle. Rising up a little, she gently, but insistently pulled the smaller girls knees apart before laying on her stomach between them, propping herself up by one forearm as she traced the fingers of her other hand in slow, feathery circles over Mabel’s belly and down to the first swell of her pubic most, making the other girl pant and squirm. “So have you ever let anyone touch you here?” Wendy asked. “Ever let anyone play with you like this?”

Mabel’s head, still hidden in her sweater, shook back and forth in denial. “Huh-uh.”

“Mmm, this is just gonna blow your mind!” Wendy let out an eager little moan as she leaned forward and slid her tongue right over Mabel’s wet, silky slit.

“Ohmigoshitsso _hot_!” Both of Mabel’s hands were in Wendy’s hair now, not pulling in or pushing away, but just holding there, her fingers stroking through the copper locks over and over. “How can your tongue be that hot?”

Wendy just chuckled and opened her mouth, kissing Mabel’s sweet little quim that way she’d wanted to do from the beginning. Well…mostly. The redhead was still forcing herself to be gentle. So she let her tongue lap out again and again, sucking gently each time, teasing Mabel’s lips and making more delicious preteen (well, technically teen) honey drip out each time. There was nothing, _nothing_ like a little girl’s pussy, and Wendy hadn’t tasted one in far, far too long. In the back of her mind she had a moment of regret that she never got her mouth on Pacifica’s when she had the chance…

But that was just a passing flash of a thought. Right now all her focus was on smell and taste and touch. Still resting on her forearm, Wendy pushed Mabel’s knee out and up slightly with her other hand, opening her immature sex to Wendy’s sucking mouth further. The teen girl let her mouth slip down to the opening of Mabel’s pussy, thrusting her tongue inside. Mabel let out a squeal that actually made Waddles start in his sleep before immediately settling back down again. “Oh, it’s so _sparkly_ ,” The manic girl groaned nonsensically.

Wendy let her control slip as she gave a long, hard lick back up Mabel’s sex, ending with a twist of her tongue across Mabel’s buzzing clitty that made the girl’s breath freeze and made her arch her body up until her butt was totally off the blanket. She let it out in a slow, sighing hiss through her braces as Wendy continued probing into the soft, sweet-tasting flesh between her labia. Her hips were moving now, rolling up and squirming from side to side against Wendy’s skilled tongue.

Wendy felt her own pussy burning, and her thighs getting wet and slippery again. But all her attention was focused on the pleasure she was giving Mabel, and the music of the soft moans, gasps and mewling sounds that the young girl made. Her smell and her taste, the heat of her cunt, was making Wendy feel lightheaded, dizzy, almost drunk, in the best way.

All the thrashing and squirming and arching her back that Mabel was doing finally pulled her head out of Sweater Town…though at the moment it looked like she’d been in Sweaty Town, as Wendy looked up at her. Her brown hair was frizzed, her face was beet red and her mouth was open, a bit of drool at the corner. Their eyes locked, and Mabel’s braces shown as she gave the older girl a shaky grin. “It feels so _goooohhhd,_ ” she moaned, laying her head back and curling her fingers into Wendy’s hair.

Wendy’s mouth was open wide as she sucked and kissed and licked, sometimes thrusting her tongue in and out of Mabel’s pussy for a couple of strokes, then going up to tease her clit again. But then something changed in Mabel’s breathing, becoming deeper, stronger, and her hips began moving fast in hard, tight little thrusts.

So Wendy concentrated on Mabel’s delectable little love button, her tongue stroking up the underside of her clitty over and over, until Mabel’s eyes rolled back in her head and her heels began digging against the ground to try and force her pussy up harder against Wendy’s face. When that happened, Wendy just stabbed the tip of her tongue right up against the blazing hot little bit of flesh and wriggled against it hard.

Mabel’s voice came out in a high-pitched wail as she really grabbed hold of Wendy’s hair tight for the first time and pulled like she was holding the reins of a pony. “ _AHHHhhhaaa…AHHHhhhaaa….AHHHhhhaaa…_ ” Again and again Mabel cried out as her pussy creamed and Wendy did her best to lap up every drop.

As Mabel’s orgasms began to subside, Wendy slid up and Mabel clung to her, nuzzling her smiling face against Wendy’s freckled breasts. The braces felt a little ticklish against the sensitive skin there. Wendy laid on her side, cradling Mabel’s slender body with one arm while the other went down to tease her sopping wet pussy. The way Mabel winced and twitched as Wendy brushed her fingertips over the ultra-sensitive sex was absolutely adorable, and the way she giggled and kept opening her legs for Wendy’s playful hand hinted that she was enjoying it too.

“Ohhhh, my gosh!” Mabel moaned, tossing her head back. “Ohhh, that was so super fantastic _extra_ great! I feel like my whole body’s sparkling.” She opened her eyes and grinned rather tiredly up at Wendy. “Am I sparkling? I feel sparkly.”

Wendy just chuckled and brought her hand to her mouth so she could lick Mabel’s nectar from her fingertips. “Ahh, you’re always sparkling, you weirdo,” she said, teasingly rubbing a bit of Mabel’s own juices on the tip of her nose.

Mabel chuckled back, reaching a hand up to idly play over one of Wendy’s small breasts. She began to yawn, then tried to fight it back. Wendy just smiled and tucked a stray lock of Mabel’s hair back behind her ear. “You should get some more sleep. Been kind of a busy night.”

Mabel pouted a little, but then had to fight another yawn. “I…jeez, I wanna return the favor…but…”

Wendy felt a little twinge between her legs at the offer, but she just leaned down and gave Mabel a little kiss on the cheek. Well, that’s what she planned to do, but then Mabel turned her head, and before she knew it the two girls were sharing a deep kiss, their tongues twining together wetly. Wendy held Mabel close as they kissed, and when they finally broke, Mabel leaned her forehead against the teenager’s, eyes half-lidded. “I’ll get you tomorrow morning, promise,” she vowed, her eyes already closing completely.

The redhead nodded, and licked the tip of Mabel’s nose. “It’s a date. Merry Christmas Mabel.” She pulled the comforters up over their naked bodies once again, and she felt Mabel relax in the warmth as she drifted back to sleep.

“Merry Christmas, Wendy…” she whispered.


End file.
